1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse container apparatus wherein the same is utilized for separation of articles into components such as glass, plastic, aluminum cans, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Receptacles of various types have been utilized in the prior art for selective segregation of various components to permit ease of recycling of various household items such as aluminum cans, plastics, paper, and the like. Examples of such receptacles are found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,346 to Cypher wherein a compartmented trash can utilizes a cylindrical housing formed with partitions which are rotatably mounted within the container for selective modification of various compartmentally sized containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson sets forth a multiple compartment container wherein a linearly aligned trash can includes a series of compartments therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111 to Heller sets forth a multicompartment refuse container of rigid construction mounting various liners therewithin.
U.S. PatL.No. 4,821,903 to Hayes sets forth a trash can cart and bin wherein a single lid overlies an aligned series of containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno wherein a receptacle includes various compartments, and each compartment includes a rigidly removable container from each compartment.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved refuse container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.